Unexpected
by SilverOpals394
Summary: Hermione has lost her memory. Can Severus bring it back? A one-shot told through the eyes of five different characters.


"Hermione, can you hear me?"

A somewhat familiar male voice echoed in my mind and as I opened my eyes I saw a man with black hair standing above me. I deduced that I must be laying down, judging by the angle he was looking at me. Relief flooded his features.

"You're awake."

He smiled and I wondered who he was. Where was I?

* * *

As soon as I heard that Hermione had awakened, I had to fight the urge to run to her. It wouldn't be appropriate. Our relationship was strictly professional.

Besides, she would be a fool to even think of me in any other way. I'm far too old and guilty for the likes of her.

* * *

Hermione can't remember me. Me, her best friend! I know she's been obliviated but I had hoped she would at least have a clue to who I am.

She can't remember Ron either. He doesn't show it but I know it's getting to him, too.

Hermione, who was always the one we could rely on, can't even remember her best friends. I feel... lost.

* * *

It's so frustrating! The healers have informed me that I was attacked by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Of course, I can't remember a Lucius Malfoy, but everyone who visited me has made it clear that I had nothing good to say about the man.

They say he's been caught and no amount of money can buy his way out of Azkaban this time. Apparently he attacked me and when I fought back he lost his courage and erased my memory before fleeing the scene.

I don't know who witnessed the attack, but I've heard that he is the same man who saved me and brought me to St. Mungo's. Whoever he is, he is my hero.

* * *

When I took Hermione- no, Miss Granger, I need to stop referring to her so casually- to St. Mungo's, I finally admitted to myself that I loved her. I didn't think I could love again, but she changed me. I had never taken an apprentice before her and I had never thought I could feel so strongly about someone until I felt those feelings for her. In many ways, she did the unimaginable. Her friends were shocked when I offered her the position and I was shocked when she stole my heart. She brings out the unexpected in me. I think she does that to everyone.

* * *

She's getting better every day, but she still can't remember us. I can see that it's driving her crazy.

She's been constantly questioning me, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the family in true Hermione fashion. She's trying to memorize us like a text book.

It's frightening, really.

* * *

I've been in this hospital for weeks and I'm bloody tired of it.

When I asked when I could go home, I was told that I have no home. Not a permanent one, at least. I've been staying at Hogwarts, a school where I've been a potions apprentice.

Molly Weasley assured me I could come stay at the Burrow, but I just felt like I needed to return to my usual surroundings. Maybe then I would start to remember.

* * *

Hermione is going back to Hogwarts. It wasn't surprising, really. She's always been fond of learning and now she'll get to do it all over again.

I had hoped she would come to the Burrow. I need some girl talk. Harry has been acting strange and I think he might be trying to propose!

But I suppose our little chat will have to wait. She's got her own black haired man to fawn over. She never admitted it, of course, but I could tell she was falling for him. And even I must admit the man hasn't been nearly as scary since the fall of Voldemort. He isn't exactly my opinion of attractive, but I've seen the way she looks at him. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

I walked up towards Hogwarts and took a deep breath when I reached the entrance. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I had a map telling me where to go, and it lead me to my quarters. Everything looked nice, but it didn't feel like home. I would just have to give it time.

After putting my things away, I took out the map Harry had given me, something he called the Marauder's Map- I'm not sure why- and found my way to the dungeons. I needed to talk to my Master and was told I could find him there.

As my eyes scanned the map, I saw the name Severus Snape pacing in the dungeons.

My heart gave a little twist. Severus Snape! That was a name I recognized!

It felt very right to run to him.

* * *

I was informed by owl that Her- Miss Granger would be returning to me soon. It came as a sort of shock, but then again, that was her style.

I waited and wondered what she would say when she arrived. Probably something completely unusual. I grew impatient.

* * *

When I finally found my way to the dungeons, I noticed Severus had stopped pacing. His footprints were still which meant he was probably sitting. He was in his classroom, so I guessed he was grading essays at his desk, which he always did in his free afternoons.

I was right. How could I have known a tiny fact about this man when I couldn't even remember my own best friends? It made no sense at all until he looked up from his desk and I looked into his dark eyes.

It was Severus, the man I loved. How could I ever forget him?

I smiled widely at the realization and walked up to him.

* * *

Hermione entered my classroom and stood silent until I looked at her. She then smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

She walked up to my desk.

"Oh, Severus!" she said, still grinning brightly.

I had no time to respond before she took my face in her hands and kissed me.

It was unlike anything I had ever experienced and selfish though it may be I didn't stop her. She finally broke the kiss and looked at me with a passion I had never seen in her eyes before.

"I have missed you so much," she said, "and I didn't realize it until now. Isn't that strange?"

I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to her that we were not involved, especially when I desperately wanted to be?

"Hermione, I..."

She didn't let me finish.

"I have been so confused for the past few weeks and I don't know why, but when I look at you, I can remember the strong love I felt for you, that I still feel for you. I'll need your help to remember the rest, but isn't the fact that we are in love the only thing that really matters?"

I could not stop myself.

"Of course, Hermione, that's all that matters."

And then I kissed her, and she held nothing back.

I'd have to remember to pay Lucius a visit to thank him.

Unexpected, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I have been popping out one and two-shots without working on my longer fics, and to those who have been patiently waiting for new chapters, I apologize. I have made a decision not to post anymore short stories without at least updating "Vulneratum" and "Forever Love" first. **

**As always, please review! :)  
**


End file.
